My Cassie
by Teeshaify
Summary: What is Sam adopted Cassie instead of Janet S/J but later one
1. Chapter 1

She had just dropped Cassie off at Janet's place, she drove three blokes when she had to pull over the tears had become too much. What was she doing she knew that she wanted to keep her; from the moment she meet the little girl on the Hanka that she loved her. After wiping the tears from her eyes she stared driving with no real direction in mind, before she knew it she had arrived at her CO's house. She stopped again and just let herself cry, she became startled by a tap at the window.

"Hey Carter." Opening the door to her car.

"Sorry sir, I-I don't." Until her sobs had taken her completely over.

"c'mere." Wrapping his arms around Sam, holding her tightly he had some idea what was wrong. As she started calming down she pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what I was thinking." Wiping her face.

"Don't worry about it why don't you come in and we can talk, hey." Smiling softly as he walking towards the house.

"Sir I don't." But she was cut off.

"Carter doesn't make me make it an order." Smiling widely

"Yes, Sir." Following him into his house, as she entered she realised this was the first time she had ever been to his house which made her nervous.

"Beer, Carter?" heading to the fridge.

"Yes, Thank you Sir." She was hovering in the in between the kitchen and lounge room not sure what she was doing. Jack comes over holding to beers, he handed one over to Sam. He walked over to the arm chair and sat down. Sam was still hovering around in a slight day dream.

"Carter, sit down and relax would you." Taking a swig from his beer, she just nodded and sat down silently on the couch.

"So, you gonna tell me what that was about." She just sat there, and took a swig of her own beer. "Well I think I can guess what it about." He pauses looking at her face. "Cassie, you love her don't you." Her voice told her everything he needs to know "Yes but..." "There's no buts Carter, you were willing to die with her, I know you say that you thought that cause she woke up she'd be okay but somewhere inside that mind of yours you must of know there was a chance you were wrong." He had moved over to the couch and placed a hand on her back.

"But I love my job to." Thankful for the support

"Will did you ask if you could have both, I know it wouldn't be easy but it's doable."

"I couldn't, what would happen when we go on long mission or what if something happens to me, she just lost everyone she new. I-I couldn't let her go through that if I can help it." He was sitting next to her listening to ever word.

"Carter if you had to choose being on SG-1 full time or your dohickeys. Science or Air forces." He had been wondering the answer himself, he had a hunch.

"Science, it would be my 'dohickeys', it has always be my first love." Trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Carter now don't take this the wrong way, because it would be a great loss to the team, but couldn't you leave SG-1 but not the SGC." She had thought of that, she had gone throw so many possibilities but they had all made her that much more confused. "You could still go through the gate just not as regularly as you have been."

Standing up abruptively "Sir, your right, i have to go, but thanks sir." She was talking the fast he's ever heard and she was moving just as quick she was almost out the door before she finished.


	2. Chapter 2

As she drove away from the Colonel's house, her mind was racing with questions. 'What if I'm a terrible at being mother? What if she hates me or grows to resent me? What if I grow to resent her? What if this is the best thing for the both of as or if it the worst? What if she doesn't want to live with me?' She arrived at her house, walked straight into the guest bedroom and flopped onto the bed, face first and began to cry once again. 'I haven't cried this much cents mum died.' Once she realised this she turned over and stared the ceiling. She continued to stare at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm in her bed room. She climbed out of bed and head to her own room and switched it off. Looking at the clock she wondered 'How did Cassie go on her first night?' She stopped in her tracks. she realised then without a doubt in her mind and definitely not her heart. She was determined to keep Cassie and nothing that was going to change that.

She reached the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the milk to make her first morning cup of coffee. As she waited for the kettle to boil she took the time to call Cassie and Janet to see how they went last night.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Frasier." Janet answered.

"Hey, Janet, it's Sam."

"Let me guess. You're calling to see how things went with Cassie." Janet had been expecting Sam to call.

"Well, ah, yea."

"It wasn't too bad, but it was very much 'Sam this' and 'Sam that' and 'When am I going to see Sam again.'"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sam, I don't mean to pry but, well, why are you keeping her?" It had been something that had been playing on Janet's mind.

"Well I guess you can be the first to know. I'm going to go to the General today and resign, but I plan to continue on in the science department; can't raise a child if you're going through the gate every other day."

"Oh Sam! That's great, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Well I have a back up plan if he doesn't."

"Well good luck and call me the moment you know anything."

"I will. Thanks, bye." She hung up.

She arrived on base and headed straight for the General's office. She was doing this. Nothing would stop her; she just had to do this. She knocked on the door and waited to be granted entry.

"Come."

"Sir."

"What can I do for you Captain?"

"Sir, I'd like to resign."

Hammond looked at her, he was shock to say the least; he had known her a long time and never expected those words to leave her mouth.

"Captain, you're a valuable member of this base and I will not accept it!"

"Sir, I don't wish to leave the base, just the Air Forces and SG-1."

"So let me get this straight. You want to work here as a civilian contractor."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll put it through the correct channels, but Captain, before you go, can I ask why?"

"Cassie." The General nodded, he understood what effect the young child had had on her and vice versa.

"I will have an answer for you by the end of the week. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." She gave him a salute, which he quickly returned. She turned around and left his office. 'Four days', she thought, 'just four days.' She knew that those four days were going to be the longest in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

She arrived at Janet's place, she was nervous and excited all at the same time she knew it could still go to ways, but all she could do is hope.

She rang the doorbell, hearing Cassie scream in excitement "IT'S SAM, SAM IS HERE, SHE HERE YAY"

Janet opened the door "hey-"but Cassie had run past Janet jumping up into Sam's arms. Sam swag her around.

"Hey, Janet. How is it going?"

"Good, told you someone wanted to see you." Sam just smiled brightly back.

After Cassie was in bed, which took longer than it should have as Cassie wanted Sam to read her 3 bedtime story. Sam came and feel on to the lounge were Janet was already sat. She was exhausted but she still felt happy actually over the moon, she loved every minute she spent with Cassie.

"So, give the details. How did the meeting with the General go?"

"He said he'll have the answer by the end of the week."

"So are you nervous."

"Oh God yes and not only the fact the answer could be no but, that I won't be any good at this."

"Oh Sam if I thought you were having these feeling I would have video you with her today." Sam still looked unsure of herself. "No Sam, stop doubting yourself you are great with her and you truly love her."

"Thank you." Sam said as she wiped the tear that started to well in her eyes, making Janet pulled Sam into her arms.

"You'll do just fine Sam."

Sam and Janet sat and talked until the early hours of the morning. "Sam it too late for you to drive home why don't you take the guest room."

"I think I'll take you up on that thanks, and thanks for the talk it's been awhile since I've had a good girl talk."

"Yea me to, get some sleep, night Sam."

"Night Janet."

Once again Sam found herself lying staring at the ceiling, completely nervous of how her life could completely change in the next few days. She found herself smiling at the thought of what could be, and slowly closed her eyes and fell off to sleep.


End file.
